Morty's Incredible Gym, The Sequel
by yellow blaze
Summary: This fanfiction is written in response to The Light Refrain's "Morty's Incredible Gym". If you have not read that one yet, please go do so before reading this one.


This fanfiction is written in response to The Light Refrain's "Morty's Incredible Gym". If you have not read that one yet, please go do so before reading this one. :)

That being said the usual disclaimer applies: I do not own Pokemon or anything associated to it. I own my imagination. :)

* * *

><p>Flint leaned back on the floor, "Dude, I have not seen a thing."<p>

Volkner glared down into the depths of the gym with a sullen look, "I am not leaving until I figure this out."

Flint sighed heavily, "Maybe I should call Jasmine and tell her you're too busy in Morty's gym to call her."

Volkner glared at him briefly before turning his gaze back to the gym, "Hey."

Flint looked up confused, "Hey what?"

"I have an idea." Volkner left the gym, "Be right back."

"Yeah sure. Give me time to catch my breath from the free-falling." Flint sighed.

The trainer with the Raticate re-entered the gym, "…still here?"

"That guy is obsessed with this gym." Flint didn't bother standing back up.

Raticate peered around its trainer as Volkner re-entered.

Volkner tied a rope around his waist while standing at the edge of the platform, "Bungee jumping."

"What?" Flint yelped, now leaping up, "Oh no! You are not taking me down there with a bungee cord!"

Volkner glared at him, "You agreed to help. That's what friends do right?"

"Man, you're my friend and you know it, but I am not bungee jumping." Flint crossed his arms and turned to face the entrance of the gym instead.

The trainer with the Raticate hesitated to say anything while Volkner smirked.

Volker tied a loop in the second bungee cord and lassoed Flint with it, "Come on, friend." Volkner jumped over the edge, dragging Flint with him.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Flint yelped, trying to grab the edge as he went by it.

"We have plenty of cord! We'll be fine!" Volkner snapped on the way down.

The trainer and the Raticate watched the bungee cord move slowly over the edge, "…uh. Wait. Don't they have to…"

_Wham!_

Flint and Volkner both landed flat on the platform.

"Uh…don't you need to tie the bungee cord to something?" The trainer asked hesitantly.

Flint slowly propped himself up by his arms and glared at Volkner, "You suck."

Volkner got up on his feet and brushed himself off, "Right. Tying the bungee cord to something would help." He tied the edge of the rope to a wooden mast that was on the platform, "Now this'll work."

Flint moaned, "Here we go again…"

Volkner jumped off the edge, "For sure this time!"

Flint just put his head back on the platform and slid across, "I might as well just accept my fate. I am never leaving this gym." He slid off the edge and vanished from sight.

The trainer and the Raticate watched the bungee cord coil slowly unravel, "Huh…I think they have too much there actually…"

_Wham!_

Flint stayed laying in the prone position while Volkner stood up and brushed himself off again.

"Shorter bungee cord." Volkner untied the rope from the mast and cut part of it off, "Okay. Here we go." He jumped off the edge.

Flint looked back at the mast, "He didn't retie the damn thing did he?"

The trainer looked at the mast, "Nope."

Flint sighed heavily as he slid off the edge once more, "This is gonna hurt…"

Raticate sat beside its trainer waiting for the two to reappear once more.

"There's going to be permanent indentations in the platform right there…" The trainer sighed.

_Wham!_

Flint whimpered, "Man, this hurts. Can we stop yet?"

Volkner stood up, "No. Not until I learn what mechanism is at the bottom of this gym." Volkner stalked over to the mast and retied the bungee cord, "Now we'll be fine."

Flint slowly sat up, "Oh sure. Nothing like having permanent bruising for the rest of my life."

Volkner kicked him off the edge before jumping over himself, "Shut it."

The trainer watched the rope coil moving, "…maybe now they'll make it?"

Volkner and Flint both appeared down in front of him.

"Great." Flint muttered, "Too long."

Volkner scowled before they shot back up again.

The trainer looked up, "How does that work?"

A minute passed and Volkner came up from the depths, landing smoothly on the platform. He walked over to the mast as Flint came up.

"Need to shorten this…" Volkner, about to untie the mast, discovered himself flying backwards.

"I missed the edge!" Flint yelped as he fell once more.

"NO KIDDING!" Volkner yelled, disappearing from sight.

The trainer sat next to the door with Raticate and proceeded to watch.

* * *

><p>And such is the end of my addition. w Possibly will continue if the thought continues. w Leave a review? 8D<p> 


End file.
